


Inner Workings

by RavenDancer456



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, S02 E24, Starts during ep 'Patch'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDancer456/pseuds/RavenDancer456
Summary: Every waking minute he was there! For so long he had been trying to get away for him! But now, the one mech he despises and fears more than any, is trapped in his mind, and there is no way to get him out!(Basically an AU of what would have actually happened if Knockout really had disconnected the cortical psychic patch 'before a proper power down'! How would things have played out?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been rewatching TFP lately and as I was watching 'Patch', this idea came to me. I don't think I have seen this idea before so was excited to share this story with people. It's nothing special, and is basically just something fun for me to write. 
> 
> This chapter is probably quite boring as it's just to start the story off, but non the less, I hope you enjoy it! (sorry for any mistakes)

Knockout quietly watched the monitor in front of him. A long, drawn out game playing out before his optics. A game between leader and subordinate, aggressor and coward. War Lord and seeker. 

The red mech couldn't believe his optics when Starscream had walked down the Nemesis corridor, along side Megatron, and Soundwave holding all four omega keys. It seemed he wasn't just simply trying to escape the battle between factions when he went rouge, but was trying to accomplish something to once again be aligned with a side. 

"You have been busy while on your own, haven't you?" The medic said as he looked over to the seeker laying on the medical berth. His mouth was parted slightly and his optics were screwed tightly shut and every so often he would twitch and move in his sleep. He was clearly distressed with Megatron poking around in his mind, Knockout could tell that much. But the doctor really had no say in what Megatron did to Starscream to allow him to rejoin their ranks. Before this little 'patch' session, Megatron was intent on leaving him stuck in that blasted wall. Knockout was very aware of his low rank among Cons. He may be their medic and part of the high command, but Megarton liked to remind him of his lower post. Especially after Starscream left. 

But now that the seeker was back, or at least he was back until Megatron decided what to do with him, Megatron would no doubt turn all his anger back on the original candidate. Starscream always was the favourite punching bag. 

His train of thought was cut short however, as a familiar voice caught his attention. He turned back to the monitor and was met with his own smug looking face. 

"On the contrary, Megatron's body my be scrap metal but his mind is still percolating", said the Knockout from Starscream's memory. 

The red mech stared at the screen. Of all Starscream's memories, why did Megaton choose this one?

"Keep that to yourself. That blasted Soundwave sees and hears everything".

"The eyes and ears of the Decepticons". 

"Well as long at their master remains in limbo, so does their cause! The Deceptions deserve a strong, alert leader..."

"One who would require a loyal second in command".

Starscream's sinister chuckle sounded through the monitors sound system, "A candidate would need to earn that post, by making a strong case to said eyes and ears". 

"A case for showing mercy Lord Starscream".

Well that was just brilliant! No doubt Megatron had just witnessed that little exchange, and was probably thinking of ways to punish Knockout for his insubordination. 

"Uh-oh! Dose this thing have a fast forward button, or better yet, erase", he said as he frantically pressed buttons on the computers control panel. But the screen simply moved onto the next memory, none the wiser to Knockout's frantic gallivanting. 

On the screen, it showed Starscream walking into the med bay, followed by Knockout and Soundwave, "Knockout, if you would be so kind as to provide your expert medical opinion to Soundwave...for the historical record". 

"Simply put: un-aided, Megatron could remain in this deathless slumber, forever", explained Knockout on the screen. 

"How our master would not have wanted to be seen this way. To stand idly by while he remains captive in his own body, is not just".

Soundwave moved toward Starscream and pointed a long digit toward the monitor, Knockout remembering this little debacle all to well. 

"Brain wave activity! Not evidence of continuous, but merely of an endless from which Megatron may never wake".

"Soundwave, we must face reality, Megaton is lost to us", said Starscream.

"The only honourable option, would be to show him mercy".

"A simple throw of the switch".

Knockout turned away from the screen, a worried look upon his face plates as he keeled over, grasping his helm, "When Megatron comes out, he do more than stick me back in that wall! He'll have Starscream's head and mine". 

That thought ended however as the red medic looked up to the two slumbering mechs on the berths. One looking calm and slightly smug, and the other appearing distressed and troubled. 

And that's when it hit him.

"But, if I disconnected before a proper power down, the link is severed, and", he moved to stand behind the medical berth Megatron lay on, "the big guy will never emerge from Starscream's head". 

Knockout gripped the cable that was connected to the underside of Megatron's berth, hesitating a little. If he did this now, Megatron would be gone! Well gone for the rest of them, not for Starscream, who would suffer from Megatron's constant presence in his mind. But in this moment, that didn't matter. He didn't want to be the one to suffer whatever punishment Megatron had for him. So...

He twisted the cable, watching as it popped out of place, the weight of it heavy in his servo. He heard Starscream whining over on the other side of the med bay. Megatron didn't move, he had been completely silent through this whole ordeal. The medic looked back over to the monitor to see both mechs talking with each other as if nothing was wrong. 

He quickly put the end of the cable back into the back of the berth to make it look like nothing happened. The last thing he need was someone seeing what he had just done. He stepped away from Megatron's body and into the middle of the the room. 

Well if he was doing this, which he technically just had, he was going to have to go all the way. 

The red mech walked over to another console on the other side of the room, pulling up security footage of the med bay from the last few minutes. All he had to do was simply corrupt and delete the files with the evidence of what he'd done. This would make it all the more harder for Soundwave to uncover the footage. 

As he was clearing the files, he heard the doors to the med bay slide open to reveal Dreadwing. Quickly finishing what he was doing, he greeted the blue mech as if he had done nothing, "Why hello Commander Dreadwing! Come to check on our leader?". 

The large seeker glanced around the room, looking at the unconscious mechs on the berths before addressing the medic. "Yes", he said simply as he made his way over to the monitor displaying Megatron and Starscream's interactions.

Knockout swiftly shut off the console he was using to delete the security footage, before moving over to where Dreadwing was standing, staring at the screen. The monitors screen displayed images of when Starscream attempted to resurrect Skyquake with dark energon. 

Megatron had deliberately not told Dreadwing of Starscream's involvement in his twins death, and especially not that Starscream had gone and turned Skyquake into a terrorcon. Knockout could practically feel the anger coming off Dreadwing as he watched the monitor. 

"Awkward", Knockout purred. No doubt Dreadwing would do something drastic after finding out this little bit of information. 

But honestly, that was the last thing on the medic's mind. He had potentially just changed the tide of this whole war with what he had just done. And as he looked back to the screen, he saw that Megatron and Starscream were just about done. 

On the monitor, Starscream excitedly cheered, "does this mean...?". 

Megatron turned away from the seeker. "Yes, I will allow you to return our ranks. If only because you are more valuable beside me than against me", growled the War Lord. 

"Oh-ho, thank the All Spark", said Starscream happily as he threw himself to his knees. 

"Infighting has nearly destroyed the Decepticons during your absence. We are to operate as a united front if we are to revive and conquer Cybertron. That means each and everyone of us", the sliver mech looked at the medic, "Knockout". 

Knockout gasped as he locked optics with Megatron. Of course the Decepticon leader could not see him, couldn't even hear him, but he couldn't help feeling watched. He turned around, not wanting to look anymore at the threatening mech on the screen. He expected to see Dreadwing lingering about the room, but he was no where to be seen. "Off sulking somewhere no doubt", Knockout mused to himself. 

He swiftly turned off the consoles screen, getting annoyed of the sound of Starscream's voice thanking Megatron for being 'oh so greatful'. 

Before long, the sound of the doors to the med bay slid open and for a second Knockout thought it was Dreadwing, but as he looked up he saw Soundwave wondering in. "Ah Soundwave, our leader is done and shall return to the command deck momentarily", he paused before he continued, "and Starscream has rejoined our ranks". 

Soundwave stared at the unconscious seeker before moving over to Megatron's berth, looking up at Knockout. The red mech walked over to the console, making a big show and dance about powering down the patch, then over to where the cable was plugged into the back of Megatron's berth. He pulled it loose swiftly, not expecting any reaction from Megatron, but needing to fake it for Soundwave's sake.

They both watched cautiously for any sign that their leaders mind had been reunited with his body, but nothing came of it. Knockout dropped the end of the cord on to the floor, humming as he moved to stand in front of their master. "It would appear there has been some sort of breach in the system".

Soundwave simply stared, making Knockout feel uneasy. "I could re-run the program while they are both plugged in...", he said unsteadily. 

Again, Soundwave just stared at the medic. Taking the staring to mean 'yes', Knockout re-ran the patch they had been using, while both Megatron and Starscream where plugged in. He once again powered down the equipment, following the procedures for a safe removal. 

And once again, Megatron did not stir. 

Both mechs heard Starscream whining on the other side of the med bay. He was tossing his head back and fourth, while one of his legs jumped a little.

Knockout looked up to Soundwave, the silent mech having not moved an inch from his leaders side. "It would appear that Megatron's mind may be permanently disconnected from his body",explained Knockout with a worried tone, "and lost in the mind of none other than Starscream".


	2. Chapter 2

He was floating.

At least, he felt like he was floating.

Starscream knew this is what coming out of a cortical psychic patch felt like. The heavy feeling of being reunited completely to your body as your mind disconnected from another's. Starscream had been 'patched' before, during the war for Cybertron. He knew this feeling. He knew it would be over soon.

Coming out of the patch was always confusing. While Megatron had been walking around his mind it had felt so real, like they were both really there. But of course, that wasn't true. The forms he remembers talking to one another were simply physical manifestations that represented their own subconscious minds. Megatron wasn't really in his head, just his mentality.

That didn't stop him thinking that the Decepticon leader actually had that little discussion with him about wether he was allowed to rejoin the Cons. However, as he was slowly drawn from the patch, he remembered it as a dream, and not a physical memory.

The world felt slightly unreal as he woke up. There were voices around him. Some loud, some quite. There were bright lights that flickered above him that he could see, even through his closed optics. This was all fairly normal after a session with the cortical psychic patch.

What wasn't so normal was the presence that lingered in his mind. The feeling of have someone else inside his head usually disappeared after you were disconnected.

Groaning slightly, Starscream tried opening his optics a little bit. The lights in the med bay were bright and forced him to close them once again. Instead, he slowly turned his helm to the side, trying to gage his surroundings. This time he didn't close his optics as he looked to his left, where he saw Megatron's unconscious chassis.

Taking in small, heavy intakes, he saw Knockout, Soundwave and Dreadwing gathered around their (and now his) Lord and Master. They seemed to be discussing something with slightly worried tones. Well except Soundwave, of course. His audio receptors weren't completely functional yet, as he still had yet to fully awake, so he couldn't quite make out what the other mechs were saying.

He did however, see Knockout look around toward him. The medic walked to his berth side, checking the monitors for any irregularity in Starscream's systems as he came to. "Nothing seems to be out of place" growled Knockout, "perhaps a little groggy, but other wise he appears fine".

Why wouldn't he be fine? He had been under the patch before and nothing had gone wrong, provided the operator knew what they were doing. Why all the fuss now?

His mind was less foggy by this point, and he felt less like he was floating, and more like he was stiff from laying on the cold medical berth for hours.

As his systems came back online, he wiggled up the berth to sit a little straighter, leaning on his elbows. Knockout had moved back over to Megatron's side and was now looking over the monitors displaying their leaders system functions. Starscream glanced over at the other two mechs. Dreadwing was giving him a stern glare, curling his mouth slightly into a scowl. And Soundwave was busy moving Knockout away from the monitor so he could use them himself.

Starscream tilted his helm back, moving it side to side, trying to work feeling back into his stiff neck joints. As he stretched, he could feel eyes on him.

Looking to his left again, he saw all three mechs staring at him from Megatron's berth side. "What", he whined, not enjoying the attention he was getting.

At that point, Knockout walked over to him once again. "How are you feeling", asked the medic.

"Fine....", nodded Starscream, the word fading off at the end. He didn't like the tension he could feel in the room. It felt like the others knew something and they weren't telling him. That's when he looked back to his master. Megatron had yet to get up, his unconscious chassis laying still on the medical berth. The only movement was when he took intakes, his chest plate raising and falling. "Is our leader quite alright", he asked, looking slightly worried.

He knew he shouldn't feel worried for the mech that had hurt him more than any. For the one that had forced him out on his own in the first place. The one that had humiliated him in front of his own army. The one that had practically forced his way into his mind to see wether he was 'worthy' of rejoining his old faction. But...he was also the mech that let him come back. The one that had given him power, a meaning to life. The one that had once seen greatness in him and encouraged him to become someone.

Starscream looked at his master, then back to the other three mechs in the room. They had all most likely witnessed the whole ordeal that went on inside his helm, so they most likely knew that Megatron had allowed him to rejoin their ranks.

"He is fine", said Knockout simply, "physically, at least". The medic glanced quickly to Megatron, before looking back to the seeker still on the berth.

Starscream scowled, "What do you mean 'physically'? If he went into the patch fine, then he should be alright now".

Why did he care again? Oh yeah! The whole 'this mech gives me a purpose in life and let me rejoin his faction' thing!

The red mech stared down at the annoyed looking seeker, "Yes, well...there seems to have been some sort of...issue while we were pulling both of you from the patch".

Starscream glared at him, an optical ridge raised, "Issue? What kind of issue?"

Knockout looked slightly troubled, and if Starscream wasn't so intrigued by this little 'issue', he wouldn't have missed the guilt on the medic's face plates.

Knockout started at him. He looked like he wanted to say something, but produced no words. Instead, he turned to look at Soundwave, who was typing away furiously at the monitor.

In the midst of the silence, Dreadwing decided to speak up, "I find it hard to believe this was a simple mistake", he scowled at Starscream, "That this 'deserter' has no role in what has become of our leader".

"Let's not jump to conclusions Commander Dreadwing", growled Knockout. "Starscream has only just been welcomed back into our ranks, and I hardly think he would betray our master so soon after his return".

Dreadwing grunted, "I have heard tales of his many betrayals, I would not put it past him". The large seeker finished his sentence with a firm glare at Starscream, who stared back defiantly, and slightly confused.

Starscream looked between Dreadwing and Knockout, "Okay, would one of you please tell me what's going on?"

Knockout hummed, "Well...you see...while I was powering down the systems something...happened".

The seeker growled, " What!? What happened? Would you please spit it out". He was getting angry. Not because he wanted them to tell him, but because he was worried.

Dreadwing frowned as he stared down at the smaller seeker, "Lord Megatron's mind has not been returned to his body...after he was patched with you, Starscream".

Starscream stared up at the blue mech, his mouth agape from shock. "WHAT!", he shouted loudly, "I'm not even back within the Decepticon ranks for five fragging minutes, and you are already trying to get rid of me. I can NOT believe you think this was my fault!"

Knockout worried his bottom lip as he spoke, "Eeerrr, Starscream...that's not wha..."

The medics sentence was cut short, however, as Starscream continued ranting,"Why would I sabotage a cortical psychic patch involving myself! In fact, how would I have done that?!". He glared around the room before continuing, "You were all with me, I did nothing!"

"No Starscream, you don't understand...", Knockout tried once again, but to no avail.

"If Lord Megatron's mind hasn't returned to his body, then it wasn't me! If something went wrong, then it wasn't me! You can't blame me for a glitch in the..."

"STARSCREAM", Knockout roared over the ranting seeker. "Megatron's mind has not returned to his body because it is somehow still fused with yours".

That got Starscream to be quite!

The sliver mech looked between the two that stood over his berth. What had Knockout just said? Had he just said that Megatron's mind, the mind of his Master and abuser, was still stuck in his own subconscious. Not only that, but Dreadwing appeared to be blaming him for this. As if it were his doing. Why would he do such a thing to the mech that had let him return to his 'old stomping grounds'.

This information was to much for him right now. While under the influence of the patch, he had been put under a tremendous amount of mental strain to ensure Megatron would allow him to return. The lingering fear that Megatron would terminate him after searching his helm for reasons to keep him alive stayed strong. But that fear was nothing compared to the feeling arising in his spark now. This new fear was far more intense.

He slowly pushed himself up, trying to sit straight on the berth. He felt to vulnerable laying down, and felt the need to show he wasn't weak. Optics glued to the floor, Starscream tried moved his legs over the side of the berth, only to be pushed down again by Knockout.

"Let me up", he protested, trying to shove the other mech away from him.

Knockout sighed, "Starscream please, we don't know the extent of the damage. If you can hold on for a second we can figure out what went wrong and..."

"And what", snapped the seeker, "sort it out? Try and return Megatron's mind to his chassis? Blame me further for this mistake?"

Knockout looked to the metal floor beneath his peds, a slightly sad expression on his face plates. "I know that this is a lot to take in, Starscream, but it would be easier if you stay clam and let me and Soundwave find a way to sort it out".

"Stay calm? You want me to stay calm?! How in Primus am I supposed to do that when you just told me our leaders mind is lost in my own", Starscream said with a slight whimper in his voice. In a physical display of emotion, his wings had moved low behind his back, showing he was not processing the new information well.

The sliver mech made a move to stand again, this time actually making it to his peds. As he went to storm out of the med bay, a large clawed servo grabbed his upper arm, pulling him back. Starscream came face to face with Dreadwing, the larger seekers red optics burning holes into his form.

"Megatron may have let you rejoin our ranks, pest! But while he is not able to give orders, I am Commander of this ship, which means, you obey my command", Dreadwing snarled. His brows displayed a deep scowl, while his mouth plates were pulled up in disgust as he continued, "And in this second, I command you to remain here so we may return our leader to himself".

Starscream wings fell flat as he listened to the larger seeker speak. Dreadwing was a threatening mech, and would no doubt have no trouble with causing Starscream harm if he did not obey his order.

Out of fear, the silver seeker slugged himself back toward the medical berth he was occupying before, no intention of causing to much trouble so soon after returning.

Instead, he sat there, waiting and watching as Knockout and Soundwave worked diligently to find the source of this little 'mishap'. Every so often Knockout would come over to check on him, taking brain wave reading and so forth. Megatron's unconscious chassis lay still on the other side of the med bay, the bright, fluorescent lights filtering down on to the metal of his body.

Starscream sat there, waiting and hoping this could be resolved quickly.

* * *

Starscream walked slowly down the dimly lit hallways of the Nemesis, his wings folded behind his back in a show of distress.

Knockout and Soundwave had been working for hours to try and extract Megatron's mind from his own, but to no avail. They had forced him back under the influence of the cortical psychic patch, yet even after many attempts, there was no change to their leaders mental state. Soundwave had not left his masters side, and stayed glued to the monitors next to Megatron's berth. Vehicons had been summoned to the med bay quickly to aid in narrowing down the problem and how to solve it. And the extra servos helped. Starscream had not been allowed to leave. Realistically, he could have left, but he would not admit that Dreadwing's threatening tone was one he was willing to listen to. So he had stayed and endured the endless fuss in favour of his Lord.

However, after many long hours of endless toil, the high ranking officers had made the hard decision of ceasing all operations into what had happened. Megatron had not been pronounced deceased, but while his subconscious was separated from his chassis, he could not perform the duties beheld by a leader. Therefore, Dreadwing had taken command of all operations until they found a way to return Megatron to his former glory.

Starscream, however, had an awful sinking that lingered in his spark as he made his way to his old quarters. Before he had left the med bay, Knockout had imparted to him what would, and could, happen from now on. The medic had said that there was a high chance that Megatron's subconscious would soon become aware of the new surroundings, leaving Starscream no choice but to endure the others presences. He was also told that Megatron could reinstate his rule by using Starscream's body as a vessel or a means to continue raining down oppression. But, for the time being, they wouldn't know the Decepticon leaders range of capabilities until he emerged to full wakefulness.

So for now, Starscream had been allowed to roam free, simply to get himself clean and recharge before he was to return to the med bay. Knockout had promised him a new T-cog, but after that, Dreadwing had demanded that he be fully monitored, in case of any changes in the...

_Starscream_!

The silver mech halted in his walking, turning around to look down the hall.

No one was there!

But that voice, he new that voice, and it sounded like it had been right next to his audial receptors...

_Starscream_, it spoke again.

The seeker leaned to the side to glance further down the hallway, frowning, "Hello?".

_Starscream_, one more time.

That's when it hit him. He remembered what Knockout had told him, about the 'side effects' of the patch-gone-wrong.

"M-Megatron", he whimpered, his optics darting around the hallway, not knowing where to look.

Starscream could almost see the distasteful smirk that would have been upon Megatron's face as his rumbling voice filled the void of his mind, _It would seem we have a little problem here, don't we...Starscream_.


	3. Chapter 3

_It would seem we have a little problem here, don't we...Starscream._

Starscream stared down the hall, his wings flat against his back as he tried to think of something, anything, to say about the situation.

_You are as speechless as I am, Starscream. This is a most unexpected result of my allowing you to return to our ranks, wouldn't you say?_

What was he supposed to respond with. He knew very little about the situation as it was, and his conflicted emotions were clouding his judgment in what to say.

_You don't have to say anything, Starscream. I can feel the very feelings you yourself are experiencing in this moment. I know you are scared, _sneered the voice in his helm.

The seeker glanced up, maybe hoping to see the war lord, but nothing came of it. There wasn't much he could say, and if Megatron could truly feel what he was feeling, then his master should already know what was going on.

"Are", he stopped, the words not coming. "A-are you alright, m-my liege",he tried again. It was probably a stupid question, but right now anything was better than nothing.

The echoey voice in the void of his mind hummed slightly, _Alright? Do you think I am 'alright' with this predicament, Starscream._

The sliver mech trembled a little before stuttering out a shaky, "N-no, my liege. I was…I was simply wondering if…well…". The sentence tapered off at the end. He didn't know where this conversation could go, and right now this was all to much to handle.

Megatron's voice spoke up again in a slight growl of frustration, _Well, considering you seem to be as awe struck as I am about this little situation, allow me to reiterate who I am to you, _he stopped before continuing_, I may be nothing more than a lingering voice in your helm that is separate from my own chassis, but as along as my subconscious exists, I rule this faction, Starscream. You may have pledged your loyalty to me once again, but do not think for a SECOND that I will allow you the chance to usurp my rule because I am in this vulnerable state. I am after all, still your Master._

Starscream wings were held low against his back, the appendages twitching with worry as he listened to Megatron. He didn't have a good feeling about any of this. Not one good feeling at all.

* * *

He felt exposed. And vulnerable. He couldn't forgot how vulnerable he felt right now.

Starscream lay still on the cold, dingy berth that still resigned in his old quarters. The same boring four walls still remained dull and gloomy, lit only by the purple bio lights and glowing monitors. Not a thing had been moved out of place since he had last been in here. All his data pads, prized possession and old junk still remained where he had left it before he became rogue. He had been surprised by this outcome, having guessed the troops would have striped his quarters clean to make more room for other officers. It was no guess that Airachnid had probably had her optics on his berth room after he left. He hoped to Primus that she hadn't slept on his berth. He did not want that one little bit.

The seeker was lying on his side, his wings tucked behind him and his knees pulled up to his chest. Megatron had not spoken another word after his little...welcome home speech. And Starscream was thankful for this.

Although, despite Megatron's unsuspected silence, Starscream felt violated. After the initial shock had worn off, the seeker had made his way to the wash racks, wanting to wash the months of grime and filth off his frame. The Harbingers showers hadn't worked from years of being abandoned, so Starscream had not had a chance to properly clean himself since leaving the Cons. And if he was honest, during his time away, he had dreamt of when he would next take a warm shower, with solvent and everything. So having to shower, knowing his 'master' could see, hear and feel everything he could, made him feel extremely violated. Having no privacy. Especially after having spent mouth on his own. To go from complete solitude, to this, was extremely odd.

He rolled over onto his back, mindful of his wings as he got himself comfortable. With his legs crossed at the ankle and his servos folded over his cockpit, he realised that he was probably not going to be getting much recharge. As much as he wanted to, needed to, he didn't think falling asleep was possible at the moment. Not when he had so much on his mind. Not when he was so unsure of what and why this had happened.

And given the stress of the situation, he wasn't sure how he felt about it at present. This wasn't exactly how he had pictured his valiant return to his faction, so he wasn't prepared to deal with the aftermath of it. If he was honest with himself, he hadn't really planned past being allowed to join his team once again. Gaining all four Omega Keys had been his biggest victory in a long time. It had granted him with a bargaining chip with either faction, and power beyond what he previously had. And in that moment of power, he had given it all up to the one mech he wished to be gone more than any. At the time it seemed like a great idea, handing over the Keys to Megatron, but in that moment he supposed he was just running from being alone forever. He knew the Autobots would never except him, so the only other option was his old 'master'. He would never have been able to revive Cybertron on his own, not while he was scrounging around in the wild. This seemed like the best option. But now, he wasn't so sure.

"I could have just stayed in the Harbinger", he mumbled to himself, "at least then I wouldn't have wound up in this mess".

_So that was where you were hiding.  
_

Starscream yelped as a loud and familiar voice spoke, filling the quietness of the room. He calmed his intakes down, before scowling, "Err…yes, my liege", came his short reply.

_I suppose I should have guessed you had been using an old Decepticon war ship as your base of operations. Where else would you have got those clones from_, sneered Megatron's voice.

Starscream looked about his quarters. He didn't like not being able to see Megatron's face plates as he spoke. His leader was a difficult mech to read anyway, but this made it all the more harder.

Trying so sound confident, Starscream spoke up loudly, "Yes! Well I suppose I didn't really fancy taking my chances living in the wilderness of this planet".

_You did well to survive, I must say Starscream. Only you are stubborn enough to have lived alone on an unfamiliar planet, with no t-cog, deprived of energon…I know I would have struggled._

Ok. This was weird, Starscream thought. Megatron never complimented him, let alone say he could precede him in a task. How uncomfortably unfamiliar.

_And how unlike you Starscream not to except praise._

Starscream's wings perked as he sat up straighter, "So...you can feel e-everything I'm feeling. That's a rather disturbing invasion of privacy don't you think?"

_It's not as though it can be ignored. You wear your emotions on your sleeve, meaning I can see them all. Feel them all. If you do not wish for me to pry, you should find a means of concealing them._

So not only was the one mech he hated more than any stuck in his helm, but he had no privacy in what he was feeling. Wasn't that just fantastic!

_I am delighted you think of me that way, Starscream. You should know I extended that courtesy to you._

Right, no privacy!

Starscream glared, "Okay well, could you at least try to keep from prying to much, master? I'm not to fond of the idea that you can feel everything I'm feeling".

A cynical laugh filled is helm, making him flinch.

_You think I would throw away the chance to delve into your pathetic little mind, Starscream. You would be wrong in that assumption. It's terribly tedious in here, and I need something to entertain myself with._

"Yes master, I understand, but could you maybe just…"

_I don't think your in much of a position to ask things of me. I was generous to allow you to return, but this little…'accident' will soon begin to effect the outcome of this war. Allow me to have my fun before I am forced to uses other methods to insure a Decepticon victory._

That was what Starscream was afraid of. Right now, Megatron had not done anything to extreme, but it was only a matter of time before he grew bored of messing around in his subconscious, and so decides to bring on a new round of oppression through other means.

This whole ordeal was taking a lot out of him.

_You should rest. I can sense the longing you have for recharge. You did not find it easy while away, did you?_

Starscream stayed firmly sat up on the berth, shaking his head a little, "I don't want to".

_And yet, your chassis longs for it. You may as well rest while you can. Who knows what the future may bring…_

"I don't want to", the seeker said again.

_Rest, Starscream._

"I-I can't".

_You won't! You won't because your scared._

"I said stop inviting my thoughts", yelled the silver mech,"please".

_It will do neither of us any good if you deprive your self of rest._

The seeker sighed in defeat, throwing his servos up in the air before laying back down, "Okay…fine… if only to stop you from nagging". He rolled back over onto his side, folding his wings behind his back and closing his optics tightly, "Just don't go poking around in there while I'm out", he mumbled as he let himself fall under the influence of recharge.

_Oh, I wouldn't dream of it, dear Starscream._

* * *

The void of his mind had been dark for a long time. Millennia of war does that to a mech. And so does millennia of being under the foot of a blood thirsty warlord. The surroundings of his mind used to be built of large cityscapes and bright sky's; now it was a black void, the only light came from memories of long ago.

But all that was pointless now. He was here, walking around the black abyss that was his mind. It felt like a dream, but different. It felt more real than the usual thoughts that plagued his helm. But why was he here? Why?

"Well, we meet again, Starscream".

Said mech turned sharply to face the voice that had spoken from behind him. A large spiked figure loomed its way out of the shadows, red glowing optics and a demonic smirk. Starscream steeled himself as the looming figure moved toward him, revealing the last mech he wanted to interact with.

Starscream spluttered, "What-what are you doing here, Megatron?"

The warlord looked down on his former second, sneering, "Do you not remember?"

Remember? What was he supposed to remember? Maybe he had…

It hit him all like a tone of bricks. Leaving his fraction, being forced into solitude on an alien planet, staving, alone. And returning after a victory and being forced to endure the cortical psychic patch…and having his master stuck with in the realms of his mind.

Looking at his leader slightly confused, Starscream asked, "And...we are in my helm?"

"It would appear so",rumbled the larger mech, a slight hint of amusement in his voice, "just as we were mere hours ago, when I allowed you to stand by my side once again".

The seeker stepped closer to Megatron, feeling a bit more confident, "Then how come I can see you now?"

Megatron's face became darker as he lowered his helm, a chuckle escaping his lips, "I never left your mind, Starscream", he paused before speaking up again, "You only see that which represents what has been left behind. I simply thought it would be easier for us to speak this way, while you lay recharging".

Starscream glared, "So what then? Do you wish for me to give you some explanation into the situation we have found ourselves in? Because I don't have the faintest idea why I have been burdened with such a predicament".

"Always so fast to assume, aren't you", Megatron stepped around the seeker's slender form, leering at him, "Is it so odd for me to merely want to talk with an old solider?".

Starscream cringed under the gaze of the warlord, "It is from you! Who has never been one to merely 'talk! Least of all with me". He didn't like where this conversation was going. It could all go down hill very quickly from here.

The war lord looped around Starscream before standing in front of the small seeker, frowning calmly," Is that any way to address me, Starscream? I know you have been away from us for quite some time, but perhaps I need to reiterate how to conduct yourself before your leader."

The larger mech suddenly stepped forward violently, a servo raised as though to strike. Starscream braced himself. Screwing his optics shut, he steeled himself wanting for the impending hit.

But nothing came…

He slowly onlined one of his optics and the other followed suit quickly, his chassis still ridged from the fear. All he was met with as he looked up was Megatron's contempt sneer as he lowed his raised servo back to his side.

Megatron chuckled slightly at the display being put on by the trembling seeker, "I can not harm you physically in here Starscream. Though it's a pleasure to see you still cower as you always have."

"What-what do you want from me", he blurted out as he quivered. The stress of the situation was starting to take hold. The area around the two mechs grew darker some how, as the seeker came closer to a realization of what kind of predicament this meant for him. Megatron couldn't hurt him physically in here…but that didn't mean he wouldn't hurt him mentally.

"What makes you think I would use these circumstances to my advantage". The warlord leaned in close to the smaller mechs face plates, "There you go assuming the worst again. It is a rather distasteful habit".

Starscream trembled at the close proximity and knew that somewhere in the real world his recharging chassis was probably trembling too.

"So why have I brought you here then, Starscream", the seeker gulping as Megatron spoke, " Well I think it high time that I put into perspective how things are going to run from now on. At least until a solution have been found".

Starscream knew, the faster these rules were laid down, the faster Megatron could take control of the situation and bend it to his will. Because that was what this was about. Control! Megatron had always been in control, and Starscream was staring to believe that he always would be. Ever since the seeker had known the warlord, he has had little to no jurisdiction in any situation he could remember. That his sway on a matter only lessend with time as he came to fear the mech he called master…

Megatron's voice rumbled loudly into the dark abyss as he continued, "Firstly, I expect you to inform Dreadwing, Knockout and Soundwave that their leader is not lost and that he resides inside your helm with full awareness. I then wish you to give any and all messages I impart to you to my troops. As I am unable to inform them myself, I will need you to be my voice, despite how much it pains me to even suggest it", the larger mech paused as he took a threatening step forward, " And lastly, if you do not submit and do as I say, your pathetic little mind is at my mercy. And I would hate to have to use other mean for you to do my bidding".

Starscream's wings had dropped low, vibrating slightly in fear. He couldn't refuse what Megatron had said. There was to much at risk. And to much he didn't want the warlord to see, secrets in his mind that he didn't want to relive.

The seeker peered uneasily at his leader, opening and closing his mouth, trying to think of an answer, "Y…y-yes master", he stood a little straighter, trying to show confidence, "I will try my hardest to follow your demands".

Megatron chuckled, "Its good to see you finally excepting your place below me, to see you follow orders. It's a far cry from how you used to conduct yourself".

The area around the two mechs rumbled slightly, the noise echoing deep from the emptiness. A sign Starscream was waking. The seeker braced himself, preparing to enter the world of the conscious once again.

He took a quick glance at the warlord still stood next to him, watching the sinful smirk, knowing he would not return with him. He was stuck here, in the blackness of his mind until they found a solution; a way to separate their minds.

Starscream felt himself being pulled back to reality as Megatron growled out, "And welcome back to the faction, Starscream".

* * *

The seeker groaned on top of his berth, rolling his helm slightly and curling in tighter as he woke up. Opening his optics, he pulled his weary chassis into a sitting position, his intakes deep and prolonged. The room was just as dark and cold and lonely as when he entered it earlier; even more so now. Starscream waited in silence, hoping, praying, that the warlord had said his peace for now and would not continue to torment him with words.

Nothing…

The only noise came from his deep intakes, and the gentle groaning from the Nemesis' engines. Even the faint buzz of static from the monitors could be heard through the silence.

Starscream pulled himself further off the berth, feeling the need to stretch his legs. Deciding he didn't want to stay here, in one quick movement he was out the door and walking down the dimly lit corridors.

There was a lot to think about. A lot had happened in a very small amount of time. Enemies had become comrades, he'd gone from living alone to a ship full of soldiers, the one bargaining chip he had he'd used much to quickly…and now he was receiving orders from a mech that was lost in his mind.

Well, technically, when he decided returning to the Decepticons was his best option, he had prepared himself to show submission and take orders. He just didn't expect that these were the orders he would he taking and under such circumstances. But nevertheless, this is what he had anticipated would come with his return. If being a Decepticon once again, part of a faction, ment Starscream had to roll over and put his tail between his legs, he willing to do so to remain this time round. And so far Megatron had been a lot less…aggressive in his proceedings compared to before. Perhaps the warlord was actually pleased to have him back. Maybe they could fight along side each other as they had once done, during the wars beginning.

But…that could never happen now! Not while Megatron's subconscious, disembodied mind was twiddling his thumbs inside his helm. The situation was a bad one, but the longer he thought about it, he could definitely shift the balance of power, if not from Megatron, then defiantly from his troops. No doubt Dreadwing was itching to consult their leader, and as Megatron had said himself, Starscream was now his barrier to the outside world.

And that could be a useful tool to negate with.

Starscream found himself walking towards the lifts that would take him to another level of the ship. He supposed it was stupid, but the med bay seemed like an appropriate place to be right now. It would definitely make him feel more comfortable seeing Megatron's body if he decided to voice his thoughts again.

The seeker stepped into the lifts, activating it so that it would head down to the level that held the med bay. It felt odd being back on this ship, the ship that held many memories, most of them bad, of the millennia he had been here. And he despised that he still wanted to be here; even now.

That was the loneliness from his time as a rouge talking no doubt.

The lift pulled to a heavy stop, the mechanisms creaking loudly, and the silver mech stepped out and headed down the corridors to where he felt he should be. The doors pulled open to reveal that the room was empty, nothing but Megatron's unmoving chassis still in the same position that it had been in when he left. Starscream peered around the room to see if Knockout was still here, but the red mech seeemed to be else where; only his tools and open monitor screens to indicate he had even been in here.

Starscream made his way curiously into the middle of the room, not wanting to get to close to his leaders body. Instead, he stopped and stared. Maybe, some desperate part of him hoped Megatron would get up. But he knew that was not going to happen. He'd just had a first hand glance at Megatron, the Megatron that was stuck in his mind.

This mech would not be getting up any time soon!

_Now, isn't this a familiar looking scene._

Great, look who was back.

Starscream jumped a little at the voice, but was slowly getting less shocked when Megatron's voice sounded out.

_Where have we seen this before, Starscream?_

There was a pause in his words before he pronounced dramatically.

_Ahhh, yes! Was this not the very scene from when you attempted to terminate me? My lifeless chassis a worthless piece of metal, while you stand proud off to the side. I do hope you are not thinking of a repeat Starscream! Do you forget what happened last time?_

Starscream didn't take his optics of the mech in front of him, he just stared forward with a blank expression, listening intently.

But his face quickly masked into one of fear and pain, as an awful, terrible memory filled his mind.

Memories (were they memories?) of large servos grabbing his helm. His chassis being dragged, and pulled as he struggled to free himself. The excruciating pain of having his wings bent and marked. Punch, after punch ,after punch on already damaged metal. Curling his beaten body into a ball to protect himself from further blows. And darkness of when he finally pasted out.

Starscream shrieked as he felt himself reliving that memory. In a pitiful attempted to protect himself from the nonexistent danger, he stumbled backward, falling and landing on his aft. He wimpered as he back himself up to a wall, now feeling like he was being blocked in.

He didn't want to see this. He didn't want to do this again. It was to painful.

He curled it tightly, small whines escaping his lips as he pleaded with his 'attacker'. Megatron wasn't there. He had to remember that.

He kept those thoughts in his helm, trying to will away the memories, trying to get them to stop flowing.

It took him a while, but Starscream eventually uncurled himself. Peering through his digits, he looked to see if the attacker was still there.

No one. He was alone.

_You see Starscream, I can do much more in here than you realize._

The sliver seeker panted loudly, now very glad that the med bay was empty. He didn't move from his position on the floor. That had been so real. Every emotion was the same as it had been in the moments of that beating. He could almost feel the blows.

_And now that you have had a taste of what I could put you through, I hope you follow through with the orders I have given you. And least we have a repeat of last time my mind was separated from my body. After your reaction just now, I doubt you want me to teach you another lesson on who's-who's leader._

Starscream still hadn't moved from his curled potion. How could he. This whole debacle had just gone from bad to worse; and there was frag all he could do about it.

_You're quite right, dear Starscream. There is 'frag all' you can do about it._


End file.
